Those Who Follow the Stars
'Those Who Follow the Stars Alliance Rules' Tasks Alliance Members Should Do After They Join the Alliance: Find the "Alliance List" Doc and add your information. The alliance list is organized by rank. Please do not try to place yourself within the ranking. Only add your information at the bottom of the page. An admin will come along later to place the member correctly. We do ask that the member updates their own character’s name and power numbers. Find the "Friends Wanted" Doc and add the other alliance members. Conduct: No one is allowed to troll or be hateful to any other member of the alliance. If this happens, the majority of the alliance will deal with it on a case-by-case basis. As a courtesy, it is suggested that once a boss battle is finished that the player removes the post from the group's wall. Sharing any Game of Thrones content is encouraged. All members are allowed to add or edit all files and photo albums. Boss Battles: In this alliance we do not wait a certain time after a boss quest is posted. All members are allowed to click and battle. If the member who posted the battle wants first place prize then they need to post that with the boss battle. All members should respect those wishes. Members who want the first place prize are encouraged to play it 1/2 to 2/3 of the way through and then post it. All members should post their Boss Battles so that our members can win the second and third place prizes. Sending Favors: It is encouraged that all players send favors to other alliance members. The best favors to send are the green-jeweled ones. Members can find information on daily favors under the file tab in the doc “Boon Information.” Removal: The alliance has no rules concerning how often a member needs to play. However, if it has been months since a member has played, without any warning given to one of the admins, then it will be assumed that the member has quit the game. The majority of our players play fair and there is no real need to watch who is breaking what rule. When a rule is broken, most of the time it is by mistake, and a polite private message is sent to the member. We encourage members who made mistakes to let us know so we can try to correct the situation with no real harm done. However, our alliance has had a couple of members who were rude or flat out ignored the admins when trying to explain the rules. These members were removed from the alliance. Other than talking with members, removing a member is our only option to stop disruptive behavior. Those Who Follow the Stars Alliance Challenge Rules Currently our alliance stays around 14th place on the alliance challenge leader-board. Many of our members work only on crafting items for these events. We are also currently coming up with ideas on how to keep this event fresh. An example of a fresh idea that we are working on is setting up a challenge where a member has to enter a sword who only has crafted items equipped. In our opinion this not only allows for other aspects of the game to be utilized, but also gives members who do not have permanent items a fighting chance for a placement in an alliance challenge. Alliance Challenge Rules: To keep track of which members donate to which challenge, lists have been made in the alliance facebook group. Members will find these lists under the file tab. When a member adds an item to a challenge, please edit the Doc and add your name under the item or items that were added. If a player has the last item needed for an alliance challenge then please post about it in the alliance rookery, the facebook group, or send a raven to an admin. The player who has the last item will be the person to open the challenge unless they are not be able to be present when the alliance is ready to start the challenge. If this happens, an announcement will go out naming the person who will open the challenge. Our alliance tries to give a 24-hour warning before we begin a challenge, however sometimes a challenge is opened and needs to be played right away. The admins will set a time for the Alliance Challenge. This time will be announced in the alliance rookery and in the facebook group. There will also be an event invitation sent to all players in the facebook group. Times for the challenges are set by many factors, such as the time the opener can do the challenge and who added items to the alliance challenge. Our alliance has many people from different time zones, so sometimes people will not be able to make one or two challenges. However, if there is a member who misses many challenges in a row, please let an admin know, and we will schedule a challenge that will work for the member. WARNING: Even though we try to be flexible, it is impossible to schedule challenges so that every member can always make every event. Every alliance member in the alliance facebook group will be sent an event invite for the alliance challenge. These events can be found in the event tab. Please respond to this invite, so a list can be made of people who expect to be fighting. This list helps us notice if a member is not present when the alliance is ready to start fighting. In addition, for facebook members, a chat/message will be sent out before the challenges. Our alliance uses this to communicate to the members who are fighting in the challenge while in battle. Please do NOT add on the last item without letting the alliance know. Please do NOT start the challenge until a time has been chosen by the alliance. Please do NOT start the challenge unless an admin has confirmed that you are the member to start the challenge. Once the challenge is open, a member may enter, but do NOT start fighting. An announcement will go out when players can start fighting. Placement in an Alliance Challenge: All members are allowed to fight in the alliance challenge when following the rules above. Silver and rare rewards are often received for doing so. However, some events have rules on who can place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd. These rules will be announced in the event tab, and then once more in the facebook message/chat. As of now, a member can assume that for the Slaver’s Bay Race and the Shadowcat Hunt that only members who give at least one item to these alliance challenges can place in the top three. Upcoming Alliance Challenges Our alliance will announce many places when there is an upcoming alliance challenge, including in this section. Members will find the name of the challenge, date, time, a countdown link, and any special instructions that may apply to that challenge. All times will be given in a EST, EDT, UCT -4, or UCT-5 time, depending on the year. We have included a the count down, and a table so that members can easily workout the correct time in relation to the timezone the member is playing in. All members joined to the facebook group will be sent an event request. The alliance still needs items before this challenge can begin. The alliance still needs items before this challenge can begin. Saturday, June 1, 2013, 9pm EDTor -4 UCT Count Down Sam will open this challenge, and there are no special rules, and anyone can place. The alliance still needs items before this challenge can begin. The alliance still needs items before this challenge can begin. The alliance still needs items before this challenge can begin. The alliance still needs items before this challenge can begin. These tables are in Coordinated Universal Time (UTC). Click the link to find out what is UCT zone you may live in.